Woédgláeddyv
Minneluned Frisanna |Status = Deceased |Hair_color = Red |Skin_color = Dark |Race = Dryad |Gender = Female |Nationality = |Culture = |Titles = "Princess of Maribor" |Abilities = Archery |Family = Temerian Dynasty |Parents = Jurkast Eatewedd |Partner = Prince Fulko |Relative = Daermelionors Corley Frisanna |Appears_other = }} Woédgláeddyv (born as Minneluned, later renamed Frisanna) was a daughter of dryad Eatewedd and human prince Jurkast of Maribor. Biography Early life and Brokilon She was born in city of Maribor as an illegitimate daughter to the ruling prince. Her name, Minneluned meant a daughter of love in dryad dialect. Similar to her mother like a doppelganger, she had her father's eyes. When Minneluned was about five years old, her mother decided to take her back to Brokilon, their motherland, because of Jurkast's growing frigidness towards his informal family. In Brokilon, Minneluned drank Water of Brokilon and obtained new name: Woédgláeddyv, meaning Sword of the Forest. Return to Maribor When Woédgláeddyv was about 18, Prince Jurkast's emissaries arrived to Brokilon to negotiate her return to Maribor. Queen Eithné initially opposed the idea, claiming that the girl's destiny is to "defend Brokilon and die". Only after several concessions made by the Mariborians the Queen agreed. She presented the emissaries a final test: they can take the girl if they are able to recognize her from her identical half-sister. Despite the odds the humans succeeded and Eithné was shocked. She ordered Woédgláeddyv to go with humans and ignored the girl's cries. In Maribor castle's chambers, Triss Merigold put the girl asleep and performed a ritual to restore her memory and convince her that she was named Frisanna – same as the princess who was supposed to marry Redanian prince Fulko. While the ritual seemingly succeeded, its subject was constantly repeating "I am not Frisanna... I am not Minneluned... I am Woédgláeddyv, the Sword of Brokilon". "Frisanna" spent next three weeks on tedious education in fields of etiquette, savoir-vivre, reading and writing in Common, dancing, embroidery and dozens of other such important skills that a princess preparing for seven years to marry a prince should obviously possess. In order to avoid the gossips, the princess was isolated in the castle's tower and was attended only by teachers, maid Agnes, lady-in-waiting madame de Corpido, and the guards – who happened to be the same group who served as emissaries in Brokilon, as Jurkast wanted to limit both the number of witnesses and the cash spent on salaries. Frisanna-Woédgláeddyv attempted at befriending the guards, but distanced herself after learning how had Jurkast dumped her mother. The day "Frisanna" learned the details about her parents' relationship, she faced an assassination attempt targeted at her. The assassin, Carlos, was impersonating her new dance teacher, Terprise of Bremervoord. After disposing of the assassin and interrogating his henchman, Mark, the guards discovered a plot against the duchy – members of the so-called War Party intended to kill Jurkast's daughter in order to prevent the peace to last and continue wars against Redania for Temeria's greater glory. Over the few next days, while the Duke's mercenaries continued their investigations concerning the Party and vice-Chancellor Des Letameris, Woédgláeddyv began a preparations to escape Maribor. As by doing so she would break Queen Eithné's direct orders, she decided to go to Dol Blathanna and Blue Mountains instead, through the secret passes in Angren. Not accustomed to horses, she inadvertently exhausted her mount to death. After long chase, which included misleading the pursuers into a kikimore's nest, she did surrender. Back in Maribor, the princess' mind was tethered by Triss so that she could not attempt at another escape. After the War Party was destroyed or at least decimated, the princess was safe to be sent to her bridegroom in Tretogor. Road to Redania Frisanna left Maribor in a golden carriage, accompanied by the Duke's guards, 30 Temerian knights, landsknechte, archers and and 30 Redanian knights led by Count Lanval. While leaving, the group witnessed the mysterious death of Des Letameris. In a rocky ravine along the road, the carriage was suddenly snathed by a white dragon: the sight very unusual in this region. Dozens of knights immediately vowed to kill the monster and save the beast, while Count Lanval asked Duke's men about the princess' virginity – reportedly a matter of life and death when it comes to dealing with dragons and maidens. The dragon was found by one of the search parties in a valley, surrounded by the dragon hunting dwarves and mage Hidlobard. Tired by the combat, the dragon telepathically asked the newcomers to help him in exchange for the carriage. : After a long search, the group eventually found the dragon's nest in a cold cave, along with its treasury and the carriage with Frisanna. Stunned by Merigold's spell, the princess awoke just before her survivors arrived. : The grateful beast introduced himself as Germinus and led them to his nest, a cold cave filled with treasures. Stunned by Merigold's spell, the princess awoke just before they arrived. :: a network of spells protecting the treasury activated, infuriating Germinus. The party had to face the dragon's wrath or do their best to calm him. ::: he contacted the party telephatically and helped them to defeat the dragon. :: the dragon offered his help with modifying the spell tethering Frisanna's mind, so that she was able to think in more sober way. Some time later, the group reached Vizima where Princess Frisanna was to meet her royal uncle King Foltest. While she was waiting with her guards and Count Lanval before the throne room of the castle, she accidentaly overheard the King's discussion with Viraxas' emissaries. After a heated debate, Foltest agreed to Kerack's terms: after Frisanna's planned marriage Temeria would not prevent the planned blitzkrieg on the dryads' ancient queendom. The dryad princess was furious inside but did not reveal her consciousness. Kidnapped The Wedding Gallery Foltest Frisanna Lanval.png|with King Foltest and Count Lanval Frisanna Fulko.png|drawing Fulko's sword to kill Viraxas Category:Dryads Category:Royal family members Category:Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni characters